


Ambassador Montilyet's Jealousy

by Starsmedic87



Series: The Story Of A Dalish Warden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Leliana gives the Inquisitor and Josephine a blunt push into each others arms. Set during the Inquisition's arrival at skyhold. Won't be part of the main story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this sort of thing so be nice... Please...

Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Ambassador Montilyet's Jealousy

Josephine Montilyet stood outside her office door in Skyhold's main hall, it had been just a week since they settled in and a lot of structure work still needed to be done. The main hall was relatively clear of all the debris and soldiers were securing the inside structure. Long tables and chairs had been set up along the sides for meal times. Josephine very rarely joined the table for her meals, she rather snacked throughout her day while she was busy working. 

With a sigh she proceeded to move and greet their guests, nobles and refugees had been arriving for days now. Nodding and smiling with the occasional conversation she made her way towards the source of her attention. The Inquisitor. Since gaining her position, everybody wanted to be near her. Josephine was starting to find it hard to get the Inquisitor alone for even 5 minuets without someone pulling her away. Getting closer she could hear the Inquisitor speaking with a lovely blonde woman with bright green eyes, the woman laughed at something Lavellan had said and placed a hand on the Inquisitors arm. 

"Assassination is always best if nobody see's you doing it Josie" a voice broke Josephine out of her trance, she turned to the source of the voice to find her good friend, Leliana.

"I don't know what you are talking about Leliana"

Leliana wrapped her arm around the side of Josephine and grasped her hand that just happened to be squeezing a dagger Leliana always knew she kept hidden under all those clothes she wore "Make it anymore obvious and you may not get away with it" Leliana smirked removing Josephine's hand from it's position "You do know if anybody gets in your way i have people that can deal with those situations for you" Leliana continued smirking.

"What you don't think i'm still capable?" Josephine raised her eyebrow looking at her friend "Besides, i have no problems to deal with except...."

"Beautiful blonde women moving in on your pray?" Leliana interrupted her whispering in her ear with a giggle.

"Nobles!" Josephine corrected her as Leliana continued laughing "Oh.. You are impossible!" Josephine shook her head turning to face her friend "Why do you like to tease me so my dear friend?"

"As fun as that is, i do want to help you" Leliana smiled and pulled Josephine to the side in a quiet area of the hall "It's obvious to everybody you like her Josie, well, everybody except from her. People are talking around Skyhold you know" Leliana leaned against the wall as she continued "You may no longer be a bard Josie but you still possess those skills, it should be.. Easy for you to.. Get what you want"

"Please Leliana, i have no intention of seducing the Inquisitor!" Josephine folded her arms over her chest and looking towards  Lavellan who was still in deep conversation with the woman from before, Josephine could not place her, who was she "I'm merely curious as to who she is talking with, i do not recognise her and i know pretty much everybody in Skyhold. Except from her.." Josephine trained off.

"You do not have to lie to me Josie, i know you remember" Smirked Leliana "As for the girl, nobody gets past my agents without being fully vetted, i can assure you she is no threat, i trust my agents. I myself do not know who she is but everyone that is in this hall at least has been invited" Josephine looked as her friend got a mischief look in her eyes.

"Leliana... I know that look..." Josephine turned to her friend wagging her finger at her. Whatever you are thinking.. Forget it!" Josephine told her as she watch the grin slowly appear on the face of her friend.

"Lets find out shall we!" Leliana clasp her hands together before quickly hooking her arm with Josephine's and ushering them over towards the Inquisitor "Inquisitor  Lavellan !" smiled Leliana "How is your evening? All is well yes?"

"Ah the Nightangale has joined us!" Lavellan smiled at them "Yes, everything is perfect thank you. Are you enjoying? It's nice to see you both stop working for a change and have a little fun"

"Are you saying i'm boring Inquisitor!?" Leliana asked with a smirk placing her hand over her mouth pretending to be shocked "I will have you know, Josie and I cause more trouble than you think, especially together" Smirked Leliana winking and bumping a hip against Josephine's and who shook her head and blushed. The Inquisitor laughed "But yes, it has been a nice evening, we all need a break from work sometimes. Isn't Josie just the best at arranging these gatherings?"

The Inquisitor smiled softly and looked at the blushing ambassador who was nervously biting her lip "I quite agree" The Inquisitor nodded at Josephine "I hope all the noise from the work that's been getting done during the day isn't too distracting for you Lady Montilyet, i wouldn't like to think that's why you work most of the night.. For the quietness.."

"Not at all your worship, i have some personal things to work out that keeps me busy into the night" 

The Inquisitor looked at the ambassador and cocked her head to the side "Anything you need help with?"

"No no no" Josephine shook her head "I can assure you i have everything under control. You need not worry about anything while you are in Skyhold"

The Inquisitor continued looking at the ambassador and stepped forward towards her. Leliana stood silent at Josephine's side with a smirk, it was obvious to her the Inquisitor had an interest there as well "If you are sure? I don't mind" The Inquisitor spoke "I've not been sleeping the best recently so if you need anything or just want some company, i'm usually around"

"I.." Josephine smiled still looking back at her "I will remember that, thank you" 

A cough interrupted there conversation. Leliana's smirk disappeared from her face and turned into a scowl towards the woman the Inquisitor had been occupied with until Josephine showed up. Leliana could tell right away the cough was deliberate, surely the other woman could see the trance between the Inquisitor and Josephine as plainly as she could. 

The Inquisitor snapped out of her trance and stepped away from Josephine and stood close to the other woman "Where is my manners, i'm sorry, this is Lady Harmony  Van Markham , of Nevarra"

"Hmmm.. Pleasure.." Harmony gave them both a look that Leliana could only describe as stuck up, and turned to the Inquisitor "Think about my offer won't you  Ella ?" she raised her hand and ran it along the Inquisitors shoulder, Josephine could only describe as seductively "I must be going, mother and father send their respects"

"Have a safe journey, i'm surprised you came actually"

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything, anyway i had business in Val Royeaux and still do so that's where i will be returning for a few weeks" Harmony noticed the Inquisitor give her a concerned look "Don't look so worried  Ella " she coyly smirked "I have some negotiations to attend to that's all. I will write you in a few days" She leaned in close and gave  Lavellan a soft kiss on her cheek and a smile before turning and leaving.

Before anybody could say anything Leliana beat them to it "What offer?" she asked glaring at the retreating form of the  Van Markham daughter, Leliana knew the family name, they once ruled Nevarra after rallying everyone against the Pentaghasts, who regained control of Nevarra when the kings daughter married a leading Pentaghast, when they were childless the war between the Van Markham's and Pentaghast's broke out again to rule Nevarra.

"Ah well.." Lavellan scratched the back of her head letting out a deep sigh "I can't say very much right now except the Van Markham's have a large army of both Nevarran and.." She looked around nervously and mumbled "Fog warriors"

"What? You can't seriously even begin to consider this Inquisitor!" Leliana responded frowning at her "What exactly may i ask is the price for this...Disaster?"

"We cannot ally with Fog Warriors your worship" Josephine added "This would not bode well for the Inquisition, and i can't see how the Nevarran's would agree to working with them. They cannot be trusted!" Josephine took a step forward "Not to mention it could cause conflict enough working with the Van Markham's considering Cassandra is in fact a Pentaghast!" The ambassador shook her head and started pacing as she spoke.

"Would the 2 of you relax, we will discuss it in the morning at the council meeting, and she wants nothing in return, the breech affects them as much as us, we need support and allies and she's offering"

"I'm sure that's not all she is offering" Josephine snapped more harshly than she attended as she nodded and walked away "Inquisitor"

"What..?" Lavellan watched Josephine leave confused at her last outburst. Leliana looked at the retreating form of her friend and then back to the Inquisitor. One problem at a time. First..

"Are you really that dense?" Leliana asked 

"Excuse me?" The Inquisitor turned to Leliana and raised her eyebrow "Am i missing something here? Everything was fine until like 5 minutes ago and now Josephine is mad at me for some reason, like i said nothing has been decided, i don't make decisions without consulting my advisors first, you all know that"

Leliana sighed "It isn't about that, she likes you Inquisitor"

"Huh?" Lavellan scratched her head in confusion "What are you talking about Leliana?"

"Maker guide me" Leliana shook her head and wiped her now tired eyes with her hand. Last time she had a conversation like this was with Alistair, he was just as innocent and confused "Josie! She likes you. She likes you in the sort of way where she can drag you to bed and fuck you" Leliana stated plainly, hopefully being that blunt would get it through to her.

The Inquisitor looked at Leliana for a moment before feeling her cheeks heat up right to the tip of her ears "Ah... Eh... I see.." She started to fidget making Leliana even more frustrated.

"Look don't say anything, i do not want to hear it, what i do want you to do is go and speak with Josie about this, go enjoy each other's company, go and do whatever the 2 of you wish, however.." Leliana stepped as close as she could to the Inquisitor and looked into her eyes "If you hurt her or break her heart, you'll see firsthand what your Spymaster is capable of. Josie is a dear friend, and friends i look out for. Remember Inquisitor, i have eyes and ears everywhere"

The Inquisitor gulped but nodded in agreement before taking off as fast as she could to get away from her Spymaster, she really did scare her at times. She rushed her way to Josephines office feeling Leliana's eyes on her back making sure she did so. With a deep breath she gently knocked on the door and entered when invited. 

Josephine sat on a rug in front of the large fire place on her office writing a letter. Lavellan stood by the door looking at her, taking in the beauty in front of her. She had found Josephine attractive from the moment she opened her mouth to greet her in Elven from across the War Room table in Haven. Her beautiful smooth dark skin, those perfectly shaped lips she could kiss all night. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as she thought about it. She smiled and made herself known to the Ambassador "Am i interrupting? I could come back? I should come back.. I'm sorry" She said all at once.

Josephine looked up at her "It's ok you worship, just a quick note to my family is all. What can i do for you?" She asked as she went to stand up.

"Please! Stay! You don't need to get up" The Inquisitor placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She could have swore she felt Josephine shiver slightly at her touch "May i?" The Inquisitor pointed to space on the rug next to Josephine who nodded in approval. 

With a smile Lavellan sat down next to her, she wrapped her arms around her knees which she pulled up near enough to her chin, she tilted her head to look at the ambassador, who looked lost in thought as she sat staring into the flickering fire, she sat leaning to her left side away from the Inquisitor holding herself up on her arm, her legs bent and tilted to the side "I am sorry about my outburst your worship"

"I'm not, please just call me Ella. I am the one who should apologize.. I..." Ella bit her lower lip looking at Josephine who was now looking back at her, the fire light flickering across her face "Forgive me, you are breathtaking Ambassador.. I... I should have told you before.. That i have an attraction to you.. Ah... Romantically that is..." She started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt trying to get the words out "What.. I'm trying to say is..."

As much as Josephine enjoyed seeing Ella squirm trying to admit her feelings she figured it was time to give the poor girl a break, pushing herself up onto her knees she leaned towards the Inquisitor silencing her mumbling sentences that made no sense with a gentle kiss to the lips. She felt Ella jump a little with surprise but smiled into the kiss as she felt the elf relax into the kiss, her soft Elven lips moving against her own.

Josephine could tell the elf was very inexperienced with intimate relations, but she decided to take things a step further and moved closer wrapping an arm around Ella's shoulder while her other hand ran through the Elf's short spiked hair pulling her deeper into the kiss, as Ella let a moan escape from her mouth Josephine took the opportunity to slide her tongue in to explore, once again feeling the Inquisitor tense but then relaxing and mirroring her own actions.

Ella's nervous shaking hands stopped fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and she placed them on the Ambassadors waist, hoping not to screw this moment up. Growing up she had a few kisses and touches but not with anybody she cared about, not with anybody she feared of losing. She had slept with Harmony a number of times, however she was never one to receive, Harmony was always on the receiving end, it didn't really bother Ella, she would pleasure Harmony and then the woman would fall asleep in her arms. Ella didn't look for anything in return, she was just happy to please.

But this.. This was different, she felt different.. She felt warm, relaxed, excited, the butterflies in her stomach had returned and it felt great, she felt like she wanted more, but of what she didn't know. She just knew she was not close enough, even thought they physically couldn't get any closer.

Her stomach started doing excited flips as she felt Josephine push against her laying her back as she crawled on top, still not breaking the kiss. Ella wrapped her arms tighter around the woman on top of her and held her as close as she could, her tongue lashing the Ambassadors in a game of dominance over the others mouth. Ella was thinking this was one duel she would never get tired of.

She didn't want Josephine to feel like she had to make all the moves, she wanted to show her that she was confident in herself, in her ability to please the other woman and so taking the chance of messing things up she rolled them over, the Ambassador now under her. She felt Josephine's surprise but then felt the woman smile against her lips in approval.

The ambassador had not expected Ella to be so bold and make a move like that but she loved it. Josephine had done this many times and as much as she loved the dominant role, she loved being dominated just as much. The Inquisitor was holding her weight just above Josephine using her right elbow while her other hand remained on Josephine's waist. 

Josephine ran her hand up Ella's arm that she was gripping her waist with, feeling her strong muscular arms from all the combat, she felt a shiver down her spine and felt herself heating up between her legs as Ella moaned feeling her press against her hard muscles. Josephine finally broke the kiss as she was getting far too worked up and did not want to force Ella to rush into something she was not ready for. 

Ella looked down at her curiously, Josephine smiled "We should stop, i am afraid i may not be able to control myself otherwise your worship"

"What's the matter ambassador? Afraid that this is one thing you can't keep control of?" Smirked a more confident Inquisitor

"Afraid? Me? I do not think so Inquisitor, i do enjoy losing control once in a while believe it or not. You are quite confident all of a sudden?" Josephine smirked at her.

"Well... This isn't my first time you know" Ella explained kissing Josephine's forehead "For many years a was a slave in a house of a noble family" She trailed kisses down the side of Josephine's cheek and along via her ear "They were nice to me, treated me well, especially their daughter" She nibbled along the ambassadors ear as she continued "Or more to the point, i treated her well"

"She never treated you well?" The Ambassador stuttered out trying to control her heavy breathing, her ear was always a sensitive spot for her and the elf had apparently learned this considering the amount of time she was spending nibbling, licking and sucking.

"She did, what i am trying to say Ambassador is, while i have next to none experience in receiving, i have plenty of experience in giving" Ella responded moving from her ear and trailing down the exposed flesh of the Ambassadors throat, once again sucking and nibbling sending all sorts of shooting pleasure through the Ambassadors body, making her crave more. She pushed up against Ella who smiled "However.. If you would rather we stopped and waited then i have no problem in doing so" she continued and abruptly pushed herself up and sitting smirking at a very breathless and flushed diplomat laying on the floor.

Feeling the loss of the woman on top of her, Josephine shot up and threw herself towards the elf pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. Ella knew she had the Ambassador under her control now for sure. She repositioned Josephine so the Ambassadors legs were wrapped around her waist as she stood with her in her arms, not breaking their kiss. 

Ella started moving until she reached Josephine's desk, she hoped there was nothing too important laying out as she lay the ambassador down on top of it pressing against her and running her hands all over her body while once again fighting to take dominance of her mouth. She ran her hands through the multiple layers of clothing Josephine wore, until she finally found skin, running her hands up she noticed Josephine did not wear a breast band. 

The thought of talking with the Ambassador during a war meeting with no breast band excited her in places she never knew of. Pinning the Ambassadors hands above her head with her free arm stopping them from trying to explore her own body, Ella ran her fingers lightly over Josephine's firm breasts, completely avoiding the sensitive bud that had already hardened begging for attention. Josephine arched her back and moaned wanting and needing so much more. 

Ella decided to be nice and give her what she wanted, very lightly her fingers tickled over the hard sensitive bud just barely touching it and making circular motions causing Josephine to whimper in pleasure "Please Ella.. Do not tease" She moaned breaking the kiss.

"What's the matter? If you want something, ask" Ella whispered seductively in her ear and blowing softly making Josephine shiver in excitement. Josephine realized just how wrong she was thinking Ella was inexperienced, the elf was driving her wild with her light teasing touches. That was all good but Josephine was getting to the stage where she just wanted to feel those strong hands and arms working her, pushing her over that edge she felt like she was hanging onto. 

Letting out a moan of frustration Josephine roughly grabbed Ella by her hair at the back of her head and pulled her to look into her eyes "I need you to fuck me Ella. Right now" 

Ella grinned "Such foul language Ambassador, i sure hope you don't deal with our diplomacy in that manor" Ella gave her breast some more firmer attention before moving teasingly downwards, watching Josephine's face. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back slightly exposing that smooth delicious throat Ella had been enjoying moments ago, her breathing heavy with excitement while biting on her lower lip, her face flushed red. 

Josephine gasped and arched her back as she felt gentle fingers run over her short well trimmed hairs beneath her smallclothes, Ella moved further down to run her hand over the ambassadors thigh and back up between her legs to run a single finger up her slit, which was already moist and waiting to be explored. Josephine sucked in a breath as Ella latched onto her throat firmly at the same time she plunged 2 fingers inside the Ambassador. Josephine moaned and panted as Ella pumped her fingers in and out, Josephine pressing towards the probing fingers bringing them deeper inside her with every push.

Ella's fingers explored inside Josephine with every thrust inwards, her fingers probed everywhere she could get to before curling up inside to that sensitive spot she knew would be there, and pressing against it with every thrust while her thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves exposed from their hood waiting for attention.

Josephine moaned as she felt the pleasure build up to its peak. She thrust her hips towards Ella's fingers faster and harder, bother of them in a war of control of speed. It was harder for Josephine since her hands were still held above her head by Ella's free arm but that would not stop her. It didn't take long for her to fall over the edge she felt the pleasure build up to it's peak and then like a wave in the sea it washed over every part of her body sending jolts of pleasure all over her, her release spilling out over Ella's fingers which were still inside of her but slowly working her down from her pleasure. 

Ella kissed Josephine's ear muttering how beautiful she was, how she brightened Ella's day whenever she saw her. Josephine let out a whimper as Ella removed her fingers gently and nuzzled against the ambassadors neck. Josephine lay calming her breathing as she ran her fingers through Ella's hair.

The desk was hardly comfortable so Ella lifted the ambassador and lay her in front of the fire, and taking her into her arms once again, holding the sleepy diplomat close. It wasn't long before the ambassador breathing softened and she had fallen into a sleep. Ella smiled and started at her for a moment before nuzzling in and drifting off herself. 

Perhaps tonight they will both sleep for a change.


	2. Ella's First Time

Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Ambassador Montilyet's Jealousy

Ella's First Time

The Inquisitor was sleeping soundly with Josephine in her arms by the fire, the candles had long burned out but the fire was still going strong, the room was illuminated by the fire light flickering. Josephine had been awake for a while now enjoying the warmth and comfort of her lover, she really didn't want to move but the hard flooring wasn't very comfortable to lie on for that long so she tried to slip out of the Inquisitors grip only too feel it tighten. 

"You're not allowed to leave" came the sleepy mumble.

Josephine giggled "As much as i'd love to stay, if i lay on the hard floor any longer i may not get back up"

"Ow! How stupid of me! I'm sorry" Ella jumped up holding a hand out for Josephine "I.. I... Really would like to spend the night with you.. The bed in my quarters is quite comfortable m'lady" 

"Lead the way" Smirked Josephine following a grinning Inquisitor.

They left Josephine's office giggling and holding each other, stumbling out into the main hall and up to Ella's quarters. 

"Make yourself comfortable Lady Montilyet" smirked as she sorted the fire and lit some candles

Josephine had other ideas though "Why don't you make yourself comfortable your worship" Josephine smiled seductively and pressed a hand against her shoulder and pushed her towards the bed. 

"Uh.." she started but was stopped by Josephine's lips upon her own. Sitting on the edge of her bed with Josephine standing between her legs, the ambassador grabbed the back of her hair deepening the kiss. Ella loved how Josephine kissed her slowly but passionately, and to feel the ambassadors tongue stroking her own and exploring, the sensations she was feeling were nothing like she had felt before. 

The wetness flowing between her legs as Josephine's tongue fought her own for dominance. She moaned into her lovers mouth, she tried to suppress it feeling embarrassed but her body was taking on a mind of it's own and ignoring her brain. Her embarrassment was short lived when she felt Josephine smile against her. 

Josephine moved her kisses to Ella's ear, sucking and nipping, Ella let out another moan feeling her stomach knotting. A wave of disappointment washed over her as Josephine pulled back. Smirking she very slowly stripped her clothing off, Ella watching every move, taking in every inch of flesh that came to view. 

Reaching out her hands Josephine helped Ella to her feet, very slowly, teasingly helping her strip, her hands now and again touching skin making Ella twitch. Both fully naked Josephine guided Ella towards the bed to lay down, gracefully placing herself on top and looking into Ella's eyes, lowering her body against hers as she did so. 

Ella's body twitched as she took in a deep breath feeling Josephine's flesh against her own, their breasts grazing the others nicely sending jolts of electricity through her body. Ella's head was spinning with all the sensations she was feeling in the different parts of her body. Josephine watched as her lover settled into the new sensations she was feeling and proceeded to kiss down her neck, nipping and sucking as she went, her hand roamed up the side of Ella's leg, light fingers trailing softly up to her hips and back down. She repeated the process a few times as her kisses trailed down towards Ella's chest.

Ella's breathing became heavier, her stomach doing flips of excitement, a hot wet patch growing more between her legs as Josephine continued exploring her un touched body. She placed her hands of Josephine's shoulders as she felt her lovers attention go to her breasts. Josephine kissed, nipped and licked all around them going from one to the other but avoiding the hardened nubs begging for attention. 

Ella moaned louder and tightened her grip on her lovers shoulders as Josephine finally gave in and flicked her experienced tongue over a hardened nipple and wrapping her mouth around it and sucking. Ella was amazed at just how wet she actually was between her legs considering that particular area hadn't been touched. Sex wasn't something she knew much about when it came to her own body. 

Josephine repeated the process on her other breath before kissing back up to her lips and round to her ear, she felt her twitch nervously as her body stiffened slightly as her hand trailed up Ella's thigh "Just relax my love, i'll go slow and stop whenever you feel uncomfortable"

"I.. I'm ok.." Ella stuttered. Josephine smiled and their lips connected again, tongues once again meeting and tangling against each other. Her hand lightly trailed up between Ella's legs, her hand gliding across the wetness that was dripping out. Trailing light nibbles down Ella's neck, she slowly slid a finger through her lovers folds. Ella's back arched in pleasure involuntary, it was like she had no control of her body, not that she was complaining amazed by the feeling of her tightness around Josephine's finger.

Ella moaned loudly as Josephine explored inside her, with the wetter she got and the tightness loosening Josephine slipped a second finger inside filling her up again causing her to grip Josephine's shoulders tightly, moaning and moving her hips to match her lovers thrusting. 

Both women were breathing deeply, sweat dripping down their bodies, Josephine took a nipple into her mouth and sucked as her thumb ran lightly over Ella's clit causing the young elf to buck her hips uncontrollably. A few more rubs of the sensitive bud and Josephine felt her lover tighten around her, another couple of rubs was all it took to send her lover over the edge she had been hanging on.

Ella couldn't string two thoughts together as she felt the pleasures shoot through all parts of her body, Josephine's fingers inside her were amazing, her nervousness had been blocked out with pleasure and all she wanted was her lover to be deeper inside of her, she didn't think she would be able to feel anything else as amazing as this until Josephine run her thumb over the bundle of nerves that had been very eager for attention. As her lover repeated the action while still inside of her, she felt her body tighten before a wave of extreme pleasurable electricity washed over her, she could do nothing but cry out her lovers name.

Her body twitched as bolts of pleasure shot through her now and again as she slowly came down from her high, Josephine had moved up and slid out of her after she rode her pleasure out and nuzzled closer to her whispering words of love and calming into her ear, stroking her fingers through her hair as her body slowly started to relax. 

Every muscle in her body was relaxed, she had never felt this way before, she felt.. Refreshed, like all her stresses and worries were gone, and nothing mattered except here and now with her lover, the one and only woman that ever made her feel this way. She opened her eyes as she felt a light trail of fingers from her forehead to the tip of her nose. 

"Are you ok?"

Ella smiled and ran her hand through Josephine's hair "Never been better. I.. I never knew.. I could... Feel that way.. It was.... Unbelievable" she softly spoke looking into her lovers eyes "Like.. A dream..."

"I can assure you my love it was not a dream" Josephine ran circles around Ella's stomach making her twitch, she was still sensitive but the feeling was relaxing "It's not fair you were never able to experience the favour returned" Josephine laid next to her and nuzzled into her neck and wrapping her arm over her waist. 

Ella smiled and pulled her close and held her tightly "Thank you.. I'm glad you were my first.." she softly said as her lover quickly fell over to sleep. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head "Goodnight beautiful" With a happy sigh she nodded over to sleep herself. 

It was the early hours of the next morning both women woke with a fright. Very loud squawking and fluttering of wings on the centre of the bed was what made them jump. The Raven dropped a letter and squawked once more before fluttering out a small window via the balcony. 

Josephine groaned flopping back down on the bed "One of Leliana's ravens most likely"

Ella chuckled lightly before turning to her lover. Holding up the note "Leliana says if you don't stop fucking and get down to your office right away, she is going to assassinate the next noble that walks in with a big mouth"

"She is impossible!" Groaned Josephine glancing at the time and then smirked "However.... She can handle one more meeting for me..."

Ella turned to look at her "Wait.. I know that look, Leliana wears it when she's about to cause trouble" Ella eyed her suspiciously

"Josephine giggled and sat up wrapping her arms around her lover "Lets just say i have a meeting arranged for round about now, and she has the biggest mouth in Theda's.. Which i'm sure our dear spymaster will enjoy shutting up..."

"Wait i've heard stories.. Rumours... You don't mean?" Ella looked at her and raised an eyebrow "She's coming here? Shouldn't we go meet her?" 

"Relax my love" Josephine smirked running her fingers up and down Ella's bare back making her shiver "I'm sure the last thing either of them want is other company. Now.." Josephine pulled her down on top of her "I'm sure we have just enough time for a quick make out session"

With a grin and a new wave of confidence Ella's lips connected with Josephine's in a deep passionate kiss as they explored each others bodies, thing time together, shared. 


End file.
